Why Do I Scare You?
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Snarry. Severus is the only one who can make the world a better place. Slash. HPSS.


Why Do I Scare You

**Why** _Do_ I _Scare_ **You**?

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

**Rating**: T

_Pairing_: Snarry Severus/Harry

Warnings: slash, one bad word, not HBP or DH compliant

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters.

_Babblings_: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated "Far and Away". The next chapter is halfway written, but I just can't find the motivation to finish this, so I wrote this to help me get motivated again. I have never written a Snarry before, mostly just because I was scared people wouldn't like me for it. So be nice. I've always been a closet fan. This is based off the challenge "Why Do I Scare You?" on walkingtheplank . org by Soricel.

Challenge: He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers lightly along the man's face. The other flinched. "Why do I scare you so much?"

The only guidelines to this challenge are: 1. The above lines must be part of the story. 2. There must be an explanation of what led up to this moment, but the explanation can either precede or succeed the lines themselves. 3. The other man must answer the question. 4. These lines must occur between Severus and Harry; however, either man can play either role.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

He stood just inside the entrance hall, watching as the pouring rain drenched the world outside, splashes of raindrops just hitting his feet. Everyone else was in the castle where it was warm and dry, attentively (or not so attentively, as the case may be) listening to their professors ramble on about some charm or potion or arithmetic equation. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, on the other hand had been kicked out of Transfiguration on account of being completely unmotivated.

_Well, excuse me_, he thought. _I just saved you all from Voldemort. I think I deserve a little time to get motivated again._ People just didn't bloody understand. Not now. Not ever.

With a dejected sigh, Harry slumped down and sat on the slightly wet step. A few short moments later, he heard someone step up behind him. "Go away," he said, without looking up, not exactly feeling in the mood to deal with explaining to someone why he was out here when he should have been in class.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here? It's freezing. You'll catch your death."

"Like you care," Harry muttered. He recognized the voice without even having to look. They'd had to work together all throughout the war, though that hadn't exactly made them the best of pals, at least on the other's part. Harry, however, seemed to have fallen for the stoic man somewhere along the line.

When the man stepped immediately in front of the teen, Harry, rather reluctantly, looked up into the dark eyes of his Potion's Professor.

He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers lightly along the Harry's face. The other flinched. "Why do I scare you so much?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been candid with me over the years, now have you, Professor?" Harry said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

The older man's face softened at Harry's words and he touched his student once again. This time Harry didn't flinch away. "Harry, that was before the war ended. I couldn't be cordial with you or it would ruin everything. So answer my question: why do I scare you?"

The dark-haired boy said nothing for a long minute before he broke eye-contact and lowered his head. "You don't scare me, Severus," he whispered. "In fact, I think that you're the only thing that _doesn't_ scare me."

Suddenly, a hand was cupped under his chin, forcing him to look at Severus. But they only held their gaze for a short moment before Severus leaned forward and cut the distance between them, claiming Harry's lips as his own.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed in a small voice. "Someone will see. I mean, we're right out in the open and–"

He was cut off by Severus placing a tapered finger over his mouth. "Then let them see. You are seventeen, a legal adult. Unless, of course, you don't want them to see." A knowing smirk spread across his face.

"Fuck," Harry said, eloquently, and pulled Severus's head back down to his. "I don't care what they say," he whispered.

"Good, now if we've got that settled, I have the rest of the day off and least large teacher's quarters with a large, lonely bed."

He didn't have to say it twice. Harry was already a mile ahead of him.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** Just a little drabble. Tell me what you think. REVIEW.


End file.
